<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] like a fire in the dark by kidskylark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570763">[podfic] like a fire in the dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidskylark/pseuds/kidskylark'>kidskylark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Blackout Club (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Eye Trauma, Family Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidskylark/pseuds/kidskylark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “My name’s Anya. And I don’t reckon I know yours,” she says, and her voice’s small, small, small in the tincan of her room. “But I don’t care. Fact of the matter is, I’m scared, and this is - this is real fucked up, ain’t it? I ain’t supposed to be scared. I’m thirteen. And I shot someone. And - maybe it ain’t fair, but - I wasn’t scared any until you folks started talking. I didn’t know there nothing to be scared of.”</i>
</p>
<p>  <i>She’s never managed sugary sweet, not even one day in her whole life, but that’s okay, Anya thinks. She isn’t like her mama, but maybe she can be like the mountains, instead. They flake, sometimes, big old showers of stone and shale. Used to be, folks said, they’d even shake. But they’re solid under all of that, the Blue Ridges, and she can be, too. “CHORUS - maybe you’re saying all these things, but at least, they’re our family. We didn’t know they were doing anything, until you started talking.”</i></p>
<p>  <i>“What’re you, except trouble?”</i></p>
<hr/>
<p>Red Acre, Virginia is one of the safest towns in the National Radio Quiet Zone. There's no drama, no secrets, and certainly no mysteries - which is why when Anya Littlefeather stumbles across one, she's determined to solve it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Summary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfancier/gifts">pigeonfancier</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054875">like a fire in the dark</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfancier/pseuds/pigeonfancier">pigeonfancier</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfancier/pseuds/pigeonfancier">pigeonfancier</a> for writing such an incredible story. For more of their work, check out their page - Anya's story is continuing with <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262611">"in the fire and the flood."</a></p>
<p>The first chapter is the original summary, in audio form, but I felt weird recording the notes. Please see the original work for the notes.</p>
<p>Special thanks also to Shmaylor for their <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656948">podfic posting guide.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    <strong>Listen</strong><br/>
<iframe></iframe><br/>
<i><a href="https://archive.org/embed/likeafire-summary">(or click here for mobile streaming)</a></i>
    </p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054875">like a fire in the dark</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfancier/pseuds/pigeonfancier">pigeonfancier</a></p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidskylark/pseuds/kidskylark">kidskylark</a></p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 01:16</p>
<p><strong>Downloads:</strong> <a href="https://archive.org/details/likeafire-summary">Archive.org link</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sometimes, the story goes like this:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    <strong>Listen</strong><br/>
<iframe></iframe><br/>
<i><a href="https://archive.org/embed/likeafire01">(or click here for mobile streaming)</a></i>
    </p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054875">like a fire in the dark</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfancier/pseuds/pigeonfancier">pigeonfancier</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidskylark/pseuds/kidskylark">kidskylark</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 05:48</p><p><strong>Downloads:</strong> <a href="https://archive.org/details/likeafire01">Archive.org link</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>